


Trained

by Kestrelwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omegaverse, Public Sex, There are no kids on the train I promise, UnBritpicked, Voyeurism, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwing/pseuds/Kestrelwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back home from a particularly exhilarating case, Sherlock goes into heat on the train. Unbonded alphas are interested, but John won't have it. He mates Sherlock on the train in front of everyone, showing the other alphas what is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

It was beginning. 

Sherlock could feel his pants growing the slightest bit wet, then moderately damp, then utterly soaked. He was sure his scent permeated the air strongly, eying a pair of college age beta girls who were looking at him and giggling. The detective squirmed uncomfortably, latching a hand onto his partner's arm. "John..." He muttered urgently, looking away from the women. "I'm..."

The alpha didn't respond, too busy posturing and glaring at the other alphas in the train car. They looked delightfully wanting for Sherlock and the omega shivered as he realized why they looked so. Overwhelmed from the alpha rut scent in the air and his hear, Sherlock released his grip on John's arm and lowered himself to the floor, lying on his stomach. 

The omega spread his legs and presented, arse high in the air. Some people gasped, others blushed, and some looked ready to join him. One of the alphas that gaped at him earlier, a blond woman, stepped forward to take advantage. As she did so, a possessive growl silenced the car. John was on Sherlock in seconds, pulling his trousers down as fast as he could. The other alpha didn't have a chance and stepped back.

As his clothes were pulled from him, Sherlock began to leak profusely. His slick moved down his arse, over his legs, leaving a puddle on the floor. The alpha on him bent his head to the detective's neck and breathed in deeply. "Oh, god... You smell so good, like a mate should smell, like my mate should smell." John's cock twitched in his trousers, pressing hard against the fabric.

After a few more moments of scenting, the veteran decided his trousers had to go. He pushed them down quickly and pressed the large head of his cock to Sherlock's hole. "Oh..." The omega whined and shifted his hips back, wanting John inside him. John obliged, thrusting deeply inside Sherlock until he fit his whole large cock inside. 

Sherlock's toes curled as he was penetrated in front of the whole car, people staring with wide eyes. He was so exposed and these people could see everything. They could see his tiny wet hole, his cock, and John entering him over and over. God, they would see him knotted too if John kept going. The detective shuddered and pressed into John at the thoughts. 

The alpha began to roughly jackhammer into him, the sound of their hips meeting echoing throughout the car. "Ooh!" Sherlock cried, grabbing for some purchase but found nothing. He was being roughly, possessively fucked and there was nothing he could do about (not that he wanted to do anything about it.)

Soon enough, John's knot began to form, and it was catching on the rim of Sherlock's hole with every thrust. "Do it..." Sherlock whimpered, looking back at the man above him. That was all it took for John, and he thrusted hard, pushing his knot into the genius. The omega cried out and began to cum, arching his back. The alpha went over the edge as well, depositing his seed deep into Sherlock.

The couple laid there for a few moments before the train came to its next stop. Everyone in the car filed out and new people filed in. John's knot was now softening, and in a few minutes when the next wave of heat started, he could show everyone who Sherlock's alpha was again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first Johnlock fic, so feel free to leave any critiques or suggestions if you'd like! I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
